Connector assemblies are currently known and used. Connector assemblies connect terminal ends of a cable or an electrical wire together so as to supply an electric signal from a source to a component. An illustrative view of a prior art connector assembly is provided in FIG. 1A, and n exploded view of the connector assembly showing the components is provided in FIG. 1B.
The connector assembly 1000 includes a connector housing 1002. The connector housing 1002 includes a first open end 1004 opposite a second open end 1006. The connector assembly 1000 further includes a terminal positioning assurance member 1008 configured to engage the first open end 1004, and a connector positioning assurance member 1010 configured to engage the second open end 1006.
FIGS. 1C and 1D illustrate the connection of the terminal positioning assurance member 1008, the connector positioning assurance member 1010 and the connector housing 1002. The connector housing 1002 includes a plurality of terminal cavities 1012. The terminal cavities 1012 extend between the first and second open end 1006s of the connector housing 1002.
With reference now to FIGS. 2A and 2B, the connector housing 1002 is configured to electrically couple a first wire 1014 to a second wire 1016. FIGS. 2A and 2B show the connector housing 1002 configured to couple two wires 1014, 1016 together so as to form two electric connections 1018. The electric connections 1018 may be formed between a terminal blade of a first wire coupled to a female terminal end of a second wire.
For illustrative purposes, the connector assembly 1000 is shown configured to accommodate three electric connections 1018. However, it should be appreciated that the connector assembly 1000 may be used in a wire harness system where only one or two electric connections 1018 are needed. Thus, two or more terminal cavities 1012 remain open. Having the terminal cavities 1012 open exposes the electric connection 1018 to fluids and environmental debris which may erode the electric connection 1018. Accordingly, it is known to use a plug 1020 to close any open terminal cavity 1012.
FIGS. 2B and 2C show a plug 1020 inserted into the open terminal cavity 1012. The plugs 1020 are manually installed. Thus the closure of the open terminal cavity 1012 requires a worker to remember to stall the plug 1020. FIGS. 2B and 2D show a terminal cavity 1012 with an electric connection 1018.
Accordingly, it remains desirable to have a connector assembly 1000 and a system wherein the open terminal cavities are closed prior to installation into a wire harness system so as to ensure that all of the open cavities are closed.